Embodiments herein generally relate to systems and methods for detecting dust in the paper path of scanners, copiers, multi-function devices, etc. Over time in the scanning system, paper dust can accumulate in the path. Dust accumulated at the image capture location can cause image quality problems as well as misdetections of electronic registration and automatic exposure systems.